boboiboy_galaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
The TOUGHNESS Test
This is tenth episode of BoBoiBoy Galaxy. Summary Upon returning to TAPOPS Space Station, Tarung is enraged to find that Koko Ci has hired BoBoiBoy and his friends as TAPOPS agents. With that, Tarung gives them a series of tests to ensure that they are indeed qualified to be TAPOPS agents. Characters Protagonists BoBoiBoy's Gang * BoBoiBoy ** BoBoiBoy Earth ** BoBoiBoy Lightning ** BoBoiBoy Leaf * Gopal * Fang * Yaya * Ying TAPOPS * Cici Ko * Tarung Plot The episode begins before 7:00 AM in the morning, where Gopal and BoBoiBoy are sleeping in proper bunk beds at the TAPOPS Space Station. Tarung enters the room to wake them but leaves them alone when Gopal asks for five more minutes of sleep. When the clock rings at 7:00 AM, Tarung suddenly changes from white to red and forcibly wakes them by throwing them and their beds out of the room, reminding them that the test will start in 10 minutes. Gopal has a flashback of the first time Admiral Tarung acted fiercely. In the flashback, BoBoiBoy, Gopal and Fang have returned to the TAPOPS Space Station with Tarung and the heavy laundry bags. Tarung offers to carry the bags for them but BoBoiBoy gently refuses. Tarung takes the bags from them anyway, carrying the sacks with one arm and showing off his great strength, which astounds all three of the boys. They reach the control room and Tarung allows them to leave the lift before him, causing Gopal to comment on his courtesy. Koko Ci, now flustered in the former Admiral's presence, asks if he is aware of TAPOPS's current situation, to which Tarung says he is since the "delivery boys" explained it to him. BoBoiBoy admits that they're not delivery boys but the members of TAPOPS, which angers Tarung and causes him to turn red. He demands to know how they passed the TAPOPS Toughness Test when they were barely able to defend themselves on Planet Dar'ghaya. Koko Ci apologises and explains that the Toughness Test was discontinued due to its high failure. This only furthers Tarung's anger as he thinks TAPOPS has become an easy target because of its ill-prepared members. He commands BoBoiBoy's gang to take the Toughness Test tomorrow morning at seven thirty, with the exception of Fang who has passed the test before. Back in the present, BoBoiBoy and Gopal arrive at the arena and find Yaya and Ying warming up. As always, both girls' fierce rivalry for first place comes out. Fang struts into the arena and Gopal says that he should warm-up, too, but Fang reminds them that he already passed the test with an A grade. The Admiral and Koko Ci show up at the arena and issue the first test: the Easy-A Exam. It's a 30-minute long written test which stands for Exam Angkasa Susah Ya Ampun, meaning it's easy to fail. Yaya and Ying answer the questions easily as they studied beforehand. Gopal answers randomly while BoBoiBoy tries to recall what Ochobot told him about the history of Power Spheres so he can at least answer some of the questions. When the written test is over, Tarung says that if they failed in the exam, they'll be thrown out in the space station, opening the airlock doors as demonstration. The Admiral's wristwatch beeps and he switches back to his kinder self to announce the lunch break. During lunch break, the gang eats with Tarung, who apologises for his harshness before leaving to get a drink of water. After, Ying asked Fang why Tarung's acting friendly all the sudden, he replied that the Admiral is only strict and tough when he's working on 7:00 AM to 7:00 PM, except for lunch breaks. Tarung apologized about his harshness a while ago. After the lunch break, Tarung went back to his harsh mode, and told the gang to go back to the arena. The second test was a survival test, the exam was cooking competition. It was all paired up, BoBoiBoy and Gopal, Yaya and Ying. During the test, BoBoiBoy and Gopal were doing well, while Yaya and Ying were thinking what they should cook. Yaya said to bake biscuits, making BoBoiBoy and Gopal scared, but Ying said that they're horrible so Ying's thinking of a special soup. Gopal said to leave them alone quarreling. After the cooking test, Tarung tasted BoBoiBoy and Gopal's dish, saying that the dish tasted like his mother's (which tastes good). While Yaya and Ying made their dish on their own, so they failed. Yaya said that they're in last place so they have to fight-up. The last test was a focus test, ''the exam was all about determining your focus. Cici Ko released the TAPOPS Gorilla, and the instructions were showed by Fang, that they have to sing out the rhyme with the Gorilla without powers or mistakes. Gopal was the first one to take the exam, but he had a mistake while singing the song so he failed. Yaya and Ying were scared to take the exam, Yaya asked Tarung if they, with Ying, could take the test together, Tarung agreed but they'll be deducted by 30 points. Yaya and Ying agreed. When they're already taking the test, they had memorized it clearly and they suceeded but their points got deducted. When it's BoBoiBoy's turn, he was ready but failed at the first lyrics of the song. After the whole exam, the results were shown. BoBoiBoy as the highest (56%), Ying and Yaya were the second (53%) and Gopal's in last place (40%). They all failed since the passing score is 80%, Tarung was very upset and was about to punish them, but since it's already pass 7:00 PM Tarung changed his mind and congratulate them for passing. The gang think they passed in the Toughness exam but Tarung said that they're just qualifying them for the Toughness exam, which is tomorrow morning, making the gang scream in despair. Trivia * This is the first episode to air not on Friday but Thursday. The next three episodes will also air on Thursday as it is Ramadan month. * The white streak in BoBoiBoy's hair revealed in ''BoBoiBoy: The Movie ''is still there, despite the rest of his hair changing colour (black to brown) since the beginning of this series. * Yaya and Ying are shown to maintain their fierce rivalry for "first place" during tests since the events of ''BoBoiBoy. * Tarung's change in personality is somewhat similar to Yaya's change in personality once she crosses the line painted on the school gate in Season 2, Episode 5 in BoBoiBoy. ** Though, Tarung's change in personality depends on time instead of an object. * Fang says that he scores a grade A in the Easy A test, which means he must pass the cooking test to obtain the grade. However, the official fan mails reveal that he (and Kaizo) do not know how to cook or bake. * Exam Angkasa Susah Ya Ampun roughly translates to "geez, difficult space exam" in English. * This episode marks the second time BoBoiBoy uses the Elemental Split to summon BoBoiBoy Leaf with two of his classic powers since Episode 8. * Yaya's Biscuits and the Red Carrot Donut made their first appearance in this BoBoiBoy Galaxy episode since BoBoiBoy. * This is the second time Yaya and Ying gets mad at someone (BoBoiBoy in this case) who gets better results than them. The first one is Fang in BoBoiBoy. * The people working in Monsta seem to be into memes currently as they put memes references into this episode and post some BoBoiBoy memes prior to the release of this episode. ** The way Gopal sprinkles green onions as the final touches for the dish is similar to Salt Bae, an Internet meme that involves with a Turkish chef's iconic way of sprinkling salt. ** The scene when Tarung reacts after tasting Gopal's dish is similar to the mind blown meme1, especially the reaction GIF of a clip from the Adult Swim series Tim and Eric’s Awesome Show2. *** This scene was later made into a gif and is posted on BoBoiBoy official Facebook page. * During the written test, BoBoiBoy mentions about the history of Power Sphera, which was supposed to be included in BoBoiBoy: The Movie as a prologue but was later scraped and placed into the comic book adaptation. Gallery Videos BoBoiBoy Galaxy - Promo Episod 10 (KHAMIS, 1 JUN, 5 PTG) File:BoBoiBoy Galaxy - Promo Trailer EPISOD 09 - 13 BoBoiBoy Galaxy EP10 Ujian KENTAL Category:Episodes